


Fair Weather Foes

by UpPastMyBedtimeReading



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Reverb 2016, pilot AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpPastMyBedtimeReading/pseuds/UpPastMyBedtimeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami Albarn was among the world's top fliers. When she hung up her helmet for good, she expected her daughter, child of her mechanic, to rise to the challenge and take her place among the best. Maka Albarn is a champion in the making, going undefeated into the international finals. There is one question on everyone's mind: Will risk-taking legacy Maka Albarn uphold her mother's title, or will one of two other qualifying flight teams (Black*Star, with his mechanic Tsubaki, or mysterious last-minute entry Crona) take the world by storm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It's Reverb time! This is my first Reverb. I would like to thank my awesome art partner squeeb100 for working with me and for their super amazing art which you should go check out . I would also like to thank reverbmod for hosting this event and putting up with me. You guys are great. Also thanks to my best friends for looking this over and letting me bounce ideas off of you. Last but not least I would like to thank pinkbubblegumgeek for all of the help and motivation. I hope you enjoy!

25.7959° N, 80.2870° W

Miami International Airport

0600 hours

________________

The scent of gasoline was the first thing that registered when she stepped off of the bike. To her the scent was like coming home, especially since she had spent most of her childhood around planes, dreaming of the day she would finally fly one. She stood, taking in all of the sights and sounds of the field of runways before her. 

  “Maka, are you coming? If we don’t hurry we’re going to miss check in,” she turned to see her mechanic, Soul Eater, standing impatiently near the doors that lead into the airport. 

“Yeah, I’m coming, chill out,” she took one last look at the airfield and made her way after her moody mechanic. 

Stepping into the airport, Maka felt the AC wash over her, causing her to shiver. So far, she was not enjoying the Florida weather. As a Nevada native, she was used to hot dry summers, unlike Florida with its thick humid air that seemed to cling to her skin and make it hard to breathe. 

Nearing the check-in table, the realization of what she was actually doing finally hit her. She was going to compete in an international flight race: the one she had been dreaming about ever since her mother told her the Albarn family legacy was in her hands now. She had spent so many hours studying and practicing for this day and it was finally in her grasp. She was actually here and she would win this thing, no matter what the others kept telling her. She would make her mother proud and leave her mark on the world just as her mother had. Maka walked up to the table and saw a woman with blonde hair sitting down, flipping through pages attached to a clipboard. Seeing the teens out of the corner of her eye, she looked up and gave them a smile. 

 “Hi, I take if you two are team Soul Resonance?” said the woman sitting behind the table. She had a pin on her shirt that read ‘Marie’ and an eye patch over her left eye. 

 “Yup, that’s us. Plane number 4242564,” Soul told her, shooting Maka a look that said ‘Get you head out of the clouds, stupid’. Maka just rolled her eyes at him. 

 “Ok, so looks like they’re getting your plane ready now, and final checks will be at 0700 hours, make sure you have everything that you need to take with you. Here are the flight plans and a couple routes you can take as well as a map. You’ll find most of your belongings in the lounge along with some breakfast. Umm, I think that covers it, have a good time and fly high!” Marie handed them the packet with another smile and bid them farewell. 

__________________

 “Well wasn’t she chipper this morning,” grumbled Soul, “couldn’t just be a normal person who needs 3 cups of coffee in the morning to function.” 

 “Oh quit your grumbling, you’re just mad because I stole the covers when you didn’t get up when the alarm went off.”

 “You’re damn right I am. It was flipping cold in the hotel room thanks to you.”

They continued bickering down the hallway until they found a door marked ‘Lounge’. Maka reached around Soul to pull it open. 

  “And another thing,” she stopped when she saw Soul’s expression. His eyes were huge and his mouth was wide open, staring at something in the room. Maka turned to see what could have caused that reaction and almost did the same thing herself.

   Sitting inside the lounge shoving pineapple pieces into his mouth at an almost inhuman speed was her old childhood friend and piloting nemesis Blake, or as he made everyone call him, Black*Star. He looked up at them and smiled, showing them the pineapple stuck in his teeth and the juice dripping down his face. 

  “Look Tsubaki, it’s my old minion Pigtails!” Black*Star’s voice always seemed to be permanently loud, even when they were kids. Maka self-consciously tugged on her hair, annoyed that he still used the nickname he had given her when they first met. 

  “Black*Star what are you doing here? I thought you said you were gonna go back to Japan?” Maka said with a bit of confusion and exasperation in her voice. Black*Star was originally from Japan but was an orphan soon after he was born and ended being adopted by close friends of Maka’s parents, Sid and Nygus. Sid had been a pilot as well and had grown up alongside Maka’s mother, with Nygus being his mechanic. 

Black*Star had grown up with Maka, with them living so close and him probably being the only other person alive who could match her love for flying. They had entered all of the Flight races together, always trying to beat one another. But soon after they both completed Pilot school, Black*Star had announced that he was leaving home to go back to Japan and would continue his flying over there as well as look for a good mechanic he could trust (and one who could deal with him and his obnoxiousness). The last time Soul and Maka had seen him was at the airport as he boarded his plane. 

 Seeing him sitting here now really surprised the both of them. Especially when Maka looked at the person who was sitting next to him. Sitting there was a tall, pretty girl with long dark hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her hair hit waist length and she had a small serene look on her face. 

“So, Black*Star, do you want to introduce your friend here, who you are completely ignoring?” she gestured to the girl. 

 “This my minion Tsubaki. She’s the mechanic I picked up while I was over in Japan.”   Black*Star looked pretty smug while he said it, obviously pleased with himself.

Tsubaki stood and looked at Maka and Soul, and with a small bow said, “Hello it’s nice to finally meet the people I’ve heard so much about. I’m Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Black*Star’s mechanic.”

      Maka pulled herself from the shock that she still felt about Black*Star being back and introduced herself. Copying what Tsubaki had done she bowed and said, “I’m Maka Albarn and this is my mechanic Soul Eater,” she elbowed Soul in the ribs to get him to bow as well, “we’ve been partners for a few years now. How long have you and Black*Star known each other?” She was genuinely curious seeing as he had only been in Japan for a little over a year. 

“Blackstar just walked into the plane hangar where I was working and yelled that he needed the best plane and mechanic we had. Course he yelled it in English so most of the people just thought he was a crazy foreigner, but I came over and asked if he needed help and then I just kinda became his translator for a while. When he learned that I was a mechanic he flipped out and told me he needed a mechanic immediately and that I should definitely take the job because what minion wouldn't want to be partners with an amazing God like himself. He told me his story and what he planned to do and I decided it sounded like fun, and plus he was really nice and really needed help and that's pretty much it honestly. I’ve been with him for about 9 months or so? Maybe a little longer.” Soul straightened from where he was standing next to Maka and gave Tsubaki a once over. 

  “ You know you seem like a really nice person and I got to give you props for leaving your home to go be a mechanic for a crazy guy like him,” Soul jerked a thumb in the general direction of Blackstar, “but he’s a good guy and I feel like you guys make a good team. However if you ever need someone to kick his ass, both Maka and I will be available 24/7 to do it, just give us a call.” he finished with a small grin on his face while Blackstar protested loudly about how he would never harm or annoy his favorite worshiper. Tsubaki smiled and bowed again.

“Arigato Gozaimasu Soul-kun. I will remember that if there is ever a need.” Soul’s smile grew broader. Maka turned away a little jealous. It was so hard to get those big wide smiles out of him that they were a rare occurrence. Blackstar cleared his throat. His face had an expression that Maka only saw right before he got into a fight, and then she realized something. He was jealous too. Maka knew he was going to tease him for it later. 

“So have you guys looked at the flight plans and map yet?” Blackstar asked with sudden curiosity. Tsubaki shot him a look out of the corner of her eye, one Maka couldn’t entirely place. 

  “No, why do you ask?” she honestly just wanted to go somewhere quiet with Soul and discuss their strategy for this race, but seeing as she very well couldn’t do that without being rude, she humored Black*star and pulled out the packet that Marie had given them. Inside they found a list of items they would be given in a case of emergencies, as well as a complete version of the flight rule book. Finally moving both of these things, they found the map and flight plans. Actually getting to look at it now, Maka understood why Blackstar had been curious. Soul whistled under his breath as he looked at the map. Maka looked up at Blackstar. 

  “Are they serious about this? “ she asked. The map they had been given was a map of the Atlantic ocean, showing Florida and part of Africa. Mapped out in dotted lines were possible flight paths, the part that had them all worried was that a few of the patterns passed right through what was most commonly known as the Bermuda triangle. The place most infamously known to be where more than 5,000 people had mysteriously gone missing. Many planes had flown over that part of the sea only to never be heard from again. Both Maka and Black*star’s parents refused to fly over there for fear that something might happen. 

  “It appears they are, however, there are 8 different routes that can be taken and they’re just suggestions. Most of the flight paths lead around the triangle and since our destination is Morocco, there are lots of options. However, it does appear that going through the triangle would be the quickest way to get there, but I don’t know if it’s worth the risk. Lots of weird stuff happens in that triangle. I mean seriously, didn’t you hear about the crystal pyramid they found at the bottom, that aliens might have put there?” She had heard about the pyramid, it was much bigger than the Pyramids of Giza and appeared to be much older, but she did not think that aliens had put it there. She told Blackstar as much and he just rolled his eyes and said, “Keep saying that, but when you do get abducted by aliens and are having your brains sucked out through your ears don’t come crawling to me.” she assured him she wouldn’t. Satisfied, he went back to trying to shove as much food into his mouth as he could. Maka and Soul cringed and turned back to Tsubaki to continue asking her questions about her homeland and what it was like to live and fly with Blackstar. 

       Finally, when it was time to do final checks, they headed out to the runway to get to their planes. Maka and Soul headed for their plane named ‘Soul Resonance’ which was painted a zigzag pattern of red and black with a giant eye on each wing. Blackstar and Tsubaki headed towards their plane named ‘Shadow Star’ (Maka was pretty sure he had gone and named it himself) It was painted a deep shade of black with bright yellow stars all over it. And Maka was surprised to see another plane on the runway as well. This one was named ‘Black Blood’ And was a light blush shade with a splattering of black all over the plane. 

“Hey, Soul, who is that other plane over there? I didn’t think anyone else was competing in this leg beside us and Black*star and Tsubaki.” Soul looked just as puzzled as Maka did, actually setting down the wrench he was holding to get a better view of the plane. 

  “I don't know Maka but I feel like we should be careful of them, especially since we didn’t see them around earlier.”

  “Ya, you’re probably right.” Maka turned and hurried over to help Soul finish the last minute checks, tweaks, and adjustments he needed to do before they could take off. Maka made sure they had their in case of emergency packs, just in case anything happened (which she didn’t expect it too, given she had learned to fly a plane at the age of 12) 

         Maka sat in the first seat of their 2 seater plane and relished the feel of being there. It was her favorite spot in the world. She loved getting to see the expanse of the land and sky as she flew over it and the feel of the plane flying over and against the wind currents. She loved every second of being in that seat not just for those reasons, but also because it made her feel closer to her mother. Her mother, who was a world renowned pilot, had passed on her legacy when she had decided she had enough. Maka was going to make her mother proud, she was sure of it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

25.7959° N, 80.2870° W

Miami International Airport

0700 hours

_____________________

 

            She may have learned to fly a plane at 12, but the feeling of the plane lifting off, coming to soar through the clouds, able to take her anywhere she wished, would never leave her, no matter how many times she had flowed. Whether it be 50 or a million more times she would fly, she was almost certain that she would feel this every time. Hearing the second headset come online she could hear Soul whoop behind her as they continued to ascend. 

“Hey Maka, Kid is up in the control tower with Liz and Patti, want me to patch him through?” 

“Ya go ahead, tell him to make it quick, though, we’ve got a race to win.” She could hear the smile in Soul’s voice as he relayed her message to Kid. She heard sudden static and the arguing voices in the background while Soul patched them through. Suddenly the chaos quieted and Kid was talking. 

“Can you guys hear me? I’m not sure if we did this right.” 

“Yup, loud and clear, what’s up Kid?”

“We just wanted to wish you guys luck for the race since we didn’t get to see you before you took off.”

“Thanks, Kid, we appreciate it. That’s not the only reason you called us though is it?” Maka knew that tone of voice, having become well acquainted with Kid, as well as Liz and Patti, since she had met them in school. But that tone was the one he always used when he was worried about something. 

“No, it’s not. Maka, you’re not thinking of going through the Triangle, are you? You know how many people have gone missing when they pass through there.” He truly sounded worried and it pained Maka to have caused that worry in her dear friend but she knew that this was the only way to go if she wanted to win this and make her mother proud. No amount of reasoning would be able to make her change her mind. 

“Sorry Kid, but I’m gonna go through with this one. You know how much winning means to me.” Speaking of winning, she needed to get her head back into the race, she could see the plane “Black Blood” almost tailing her. 

“Soul, are you just going to let her go through with this?” He was running out of ways to convince her and knew that if he couldn’t convince her, he might have a slightly greater chance of convincing her slightly over protective mechanic. 

“Kid, you know how this works. I trust Maka, if she says we have even a chance of making it, I believe her. Trust me, I would stop her before she did something stupid.”  Maka felt a warmth spread through her at that statement. So carelessly said, but full of so much meaning. She knew he trusted her, but hearing him say it always brought this sense of comfort to her, knowing that he was here to stay. They heard Kid sigh in resignation, knowing he had lost. 

“Ok, but please be careful. I have to go and do announcements. Liz and Patti wish you luck as well and would like me to tell you that they’ll talk to you soon. Bye Maka, bye Soul. Please be safe you two.” Promising him they would both be safe, they signed off. 

   Maka looked down to check her instruments and saw they were starting to go a bit crazy. They were getting near the Triangle. Maka turned to look her mechanic in the eyes. After they entered, there would be no turning back and she needed to know that he was 100% on board.

“Are you ready for this?” This was his last chance to back out. If he did, Maka would avoid the Triangle without another word. If not, they would be going head first into a part of the ocean where over 5,000 people had gone missing. He looked up and met her eyes, and in that instant, she knew his answer. 

“I’m ready. Let’s go,” and with that Maka flew them into the heart of the Atlantic Ocean.

 


	3. Chapter 3

29° 18.33368' N, 76° 54.257813' W

Entry to the Bermuda Triangle

0730 hours

___________________   
  


“ ‘Baki! Did they really just do that?” Blackstar called to his mechanic. Right before his very eyes, he watched his childhood best friend commit metaphorical suicide. Every pilot knew from a very young age that you did not enter the Triangle if you wanted to come out alive.  Both his and Maka’s parents refused to fly anywhere near the triangle and avoided it at all costs. Going in there went against everything they had been taught, but he could see the appeal. Apparently, so did his mechanic.

“Well, I can see why they did it. It’ll cut their flight time in half and you know how determined Maka-chan is to win.” Blackstar knew she was right, but he also knew it was still a very risky plan. Any mistake could cost them. 

“Do you want to go after them?” He turned to his mechanic with surprise written on his face. Almost as if she had read his mind, she asked the question he had been too scared to ask before. 

“Only if you’re sure you want to go in there with me. I completely understand if you don’t,” he watched her expression soften into one of complete trust. 

“Let’s do it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Over in the Control Tower

0800 hours

____________________

 

“And Maka is pulling ahead into first place territory by cutting through the Bermuda Triangle. A very risky decision Liz, any mistake could result in disaster. Thanks for tuning in for updates folks! Check back later to know how your favorite teams are doing. Happy Flying!” With that final sign off the streaming link turned off and Kid leaned back in his chair, stretching out his tight muscles from sitting so long. 

“Hey Kid, Blackstar just took a turn into the Triangle as well,” Patti called from her place on the right side of the control panel.

“So did Crona. Man, these kids really are crazy, haven’t they heard of all of the creepy stuff that happens in there? It’s not safe at all.” Liz had pulled herself into her chair with her knees to her chest, effectively curling herself into a ball. He could tell how worried she was for her friends, he was feeling the same way. 

“Patti, do we still have coordinates on Maka?” 

“Yup, here and holding steady Kid,” that made him feel a bit better. Planes that usually head into the triangle get lost really easy. 

“Ok, Patti, get Maka and Soul on the line so we can steer them out if there’s any trouble. Liz, I want you to do the same with Black star and Tsubaki. Crona seems to be tailing Blackstar pretty close so as long as they have common sense they’ll follow him if anything goes wrong.” Kid continued to give out directions, bouncing back and forth from one side of the room to the other, full of nervous energy. Suddenly, he could hear voices coming from behind the door to the Control Room. Then the voices morphed into giggles.

       Seeing the door slowly creak open, Kid watched Spirit Albarn, father of current first place pilot Maka Albarn, and Medusa Gorgon, the mother of current last place pilot Crona Gorgon, slowly come into the Control Room making out like a pair of teenagers. 

        Kid cleared his throat and watched, slightly disgusted, as the two adults jumped apart from one another and tried to make it look like they weren't just all over each other point three seconds ago. Of course, it was a loosing battle between Medusa’s hair and the lipstick all over Spirit’s face. 

“Oh, Kid! There you are! I’m here to take over the Control Panel for awhile while you and the girls go take a quick break.” Looking over at Spirit, Kid wasn’t sure if he wanted to trust him with this but knew he would never do anything to harm his daughter. His stomach then decided to grumble effectively making the decision for him.

“Fine, we’ll be back in like 10 mins. We currently have Maka and Blackstar’s team on the line in case anything comes up, and Crona is tailing Blackstar pretty closely so we aren’t too worried,” Kid told Spirit, still looking slightly worried, “call us right away if anything happens,” he added as an afterthought. 

“Will do Kid. You guys go grab some food, I’ll handle the stuff over here.” he took the headset offered to him by Patti and settled down into her chair. Feeling a bit better, Kid lead Liz and Patti out of the room down to the dining hall, passing Medusa on the way out. 

           He never really liked either of those adults very much. While Spirit is Maka’s father, he wasn’t a very good one. After being Kami’s, Maka’s mother, mechanic for 10 years, they finally realized they were in love, and got pregnant with Maka soon after.  Pregnant, however, was not something Kami wanted to be, as it prevented her from being able to fly and had her lose her chance at the biggest international race. Kami then hung up her flying helmet soon after. Spirit continued to work as a mechanic and repeatedly cheated on his wife which effectively destroyed their marriage. 

           Medusa Gorgon seemed to be the parent that would do anything to make her child win. After having come into first place under mysterious circumstances one too many times, Kid didn’t trust the woman.

___________________________

           Medusa Gorgon would not let her child lose. She had put in way too much effort to get them this far, and she would not let something as small as two other contestants get in her way of having her kid pull in first,  and if it took hanging onto this stupid redhead to do it, then she would play her part well. Walking a bit closer to the screen showing the locations and weather of the contestants, she could see the thunder clouds coming closer to their location. It was the perfect time to make her move.

         Walking up behind Spirit after he had finished talking to the other traffic control towers and set down his headset, she slowly trailed a finger up the side of his neck and pressed a kiss right behind his ear. Turning around to face her, he grabbed her face with his hands and pulled it down closer to him. 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this here you know, someone could walk in any minute and then we’d both be screwed,” he told her in between kisses. She hummed against his mouth and tugged him up by the front of his shirt. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up, gently setting her onto an empty spot on the control panel.  Now was her chance. 

While Spirit fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, Medusa leaned down and pressed kisses all down the length of his neck, slowly stretching out her right hand. She almost had it, there! She managed to flip the switches holding the communication and coordinates off, and by the time anyone realized what she had done it would be too late. But she needed to leave now before anyone figured out what she did. 

“I hear someone coming,” she let go of Spirit and slid off the control panel, “I better go before someone finds us.” Spirit made a sound of protest and went in for another kiss but she put her hand on his chest and held him there. Pouting like a small child, he backed off. He grabbed her hands and held them loosely in his. 

“I’ll see you later then,” and with that, he kissed her forehead and walked back to his seat at the control panel. 

Turning on her heel, Medusa walked out of the door of the control room with a satisfied smirk on her face. Those little brats wouldn’t stop her kid from winning, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

25.0000° N, 71.0000° W

Center of the Bermuda Triangle

0900 hours

______________

   She saw storm clouds, lots of them. They were all directly in front of them. But something seemed different about these clouds than normal storm clouds. They seemed to be partially magnetic, pulling in things like birds and leaves. Whatever they were she had seen nothing like it before. 

“Soul, do you see that?”

“Yup, I’ll get on the line with Kid and see if there is a good way to avoid them.” While she waited for him to do that, she looked down to check her instruments and saw they were all going crazy. She couldn’t read any of them, even the clock was going crazy. 

“Um, Maka, we’ve got a problem. I can’t get through to Kid or anyone in the Control Tower. I can’t even get Blackstar or the other team with that Crona kid on the line. We’ve been completely cut off. Do you have our coordinates?” He looked over at her and she could see the worry etched into his features. 

“Nope, I can’t even tell you the time, that’s how messed up the instruments are. I’m more worried about what is going on back there.” She swung the plane out of the circle she had been doing and made another pass at the storm. “See how the storm is pulling things into it? I’m afraid if we get too close the same thing could happen to us.” He saw what she meant, it looked really dangerous even from the good distance they were at. 

“You know we’re gonna have to fly through that right? The clouds are too high to fly over them and I don’t see another way around.” Maka could hear the concern in his voice. 

“I know. Are you ready for this?” 

“ Yup, let’s do it,” and with that they plunged into the storm.   
  


_________________________

    As soon as they entered the storm they noticed that the 2 other planes had followed them in. They watched in horror as both planes were struck by lightning, causing Blackstar’s plane to fly wildly and out of control. 

Their planes were set for a head on collision. Maka reached over and grabbed Soul’s hand as the planes smashed together. And suddenly they were 

                                                                                                                F

                                                                                                             A

                                                                                                           L

                                                                                                         L

                                                                                                       I

                                                                                                    N

                                                                                                 G

            A

                L

                    L

                                         T

                                            H

                                                E

                                 W

                                       A

                                           Y

                                                               T

                                                                  H

                                                                     R

                                                                        O

                                                                            U

                                                                                G

                                                                                    H

                                                                              T

                                                                                  H

                                                                                      E   

                                                                                                                                       C

                                                                                                                                   L

                                                                                                                               O

                                                                                                                          U

                                                                                                                      D

                                                                                                                 S

First, they were falling, now they were crashing. Crashing into the ocean, into her awaiting arms. Arms ready to collect their souls. 

The plane was filling with water, fast. Trying to undo her straps while trying to remain conscious was not easy. Her fingers kept fumbling with the straps and not wanting to listen to what her fingers were telling them to do. She was gonna die down here, and so was Soul. Soul. Soul. Where was Soul? He wasn’t next to her, where was he. She began to panic, trying to yank herself from the straps to no avail. Suddenly Soul was in front of her. His mouth was moving but she couldn’t hear a word he was saying. He managed to untangle her from the straps and pull her out of the seat. Finally, his words started making sense again. 

“ I need you to hold on, ok? We’re gonna have to go and swim to the surface and find something to hold onto and float on for a while. Ready?” She nodded and they pushed forward through one of the holes in the plane, which was rapidly filling with water. The pressure pushing against them was incredibly strong and they almost got pushed back into the plane before finally managing to get out of the stream of water that was flooding the plane. Pushing off of the plane they kicked towards the surface, feeling as if their eardrums and lungs were going to burst from the pressure and lack of oxygen.   

           Finally, their heads broke the surface, mouths opening to greedily suck air into their strained lungs. Seeing 2 large pieces of the wreckage, Maka swam over to them, grabbing them and pulled them back to her partner. Handing him one, she pulled herself up and onto the other one. 

            The sea was still going crazy. There was still lightning and rain, along with giant waves. She was a good swimmer, but even she was no match for an angry ocean. 

“Ok, so what do we do now that we’re just floating in the middle of the ocean? It’s not like we can swim to shore.” He had to yell to be heard above the storm.

“Honestly, the best thing we can try to do right now is not drown and just let the ocean take us wherever, we’ll eventually wash up on shore. “

          Just as she said those words a huge wave started to form, drawing near them closer and closer until it curled over them. Maka took a giant breath just as the wave crashed over her head. 

   ____________________

           Everything was quiet underwater. She couldn’t hear the storm. In fact, she couldn’t hear anything at all. She could feel, though. Oh, she could feel everything and see nothing. She felt the sand everywhere, all around her. She felt little bits of rock and seaweed brush across her face as she tumbled through the ocean. Over and over and over, she went. Around and around and around. Her lungs were burning, aching for air. Suddenly her head connected with a sharp object and she could feel nothing. 


	6. Chapteer 6

25.0000° N, 71.0000° W

Center of the Bermuda Triangle

1000 hours

____________________

 

The first thing she felt was a stabbing pain on the back of her head. Then came the aching stiffness of the rest of her body and the sting of the scrapes from where they were being touched by salt water. Wait, saltwater? 

Maka opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright sunshine beating down on her. She attempted to lift her head and was met with the loud protest of her aching muscles. She wiggled her fingers and her toes. Good, they were all still there. Suddenly, there was a shadow above her, blocking the sun from her face. 

“You awake Pigtails? You've been out for quite a while. I was starting to get worried.” She knew that voice, and there was only one person who called her Pigtails. 

        Cracking open and eye confirmed her suspicions. There standing above her was Blackstar. He held out a hand to help her up. She reached out to take it, ignoring the pain in her everything. He slowly helped her get to her feet and lead her over to where a few of the emergency packs had washed up. 

“Where's Tsubaki? And that other flyer? Crona I think their name was? Wait, where's Soul?” Blackstar moved to help her sit down in the sand. 

“Slow down, I don't know where anyone is beside the pink haired cupcake you're talking about. They washed up over that way.” He pointed down the beach to the right of where she was sitting. 

“And they haven't woken up yet?”

“Nope, haven't even twitched. They're still breathing though, I went and checked. Currently, I'm more worried about the wound on the back of your head. How does it feel?”

    She took her hand and felt for the wound, finding it near the back of her right ear. Feeling around the wound, she accidentally pressed too hard and let out a wince. 

“Hurts like a mother if I touch it, but it's more of a throbbing pain if I leave it be.” She started to reach for one of the emergency kits to get stuff to clean her wound but Blackstar pulled it just out of her reach. 

“Nope, I am not letting you do that. First, you will hurt yourself more than you will help yourself. Second, I have been bored out of my mind waiting for you to wake up and this will finally give me something to do.” And with that, he opened the box and began to clean her wound. 

“So, what happened to you and Tsubaki?” Blackstar paused what he was doing before letting out a deep sigh and setting down the alcohol pad he was using to clean her wound. She turned around to face him and saw the deep sorrow on his face.

“When the lightning hit us, we somehow weren't electrocuted. I don't know if it was something about the plane or something about the lighting, but we weren't. But then we realized we no longer had any control over the plane, and that we were on a head-on collision course with you and Soul. Next thing I know I'm in the ocean and I can't find Tsubaki, then I'm here on the beach with a knocked out you and pink cupcake over there and no mechanics in sight.” Finished cleaning and bandaging her wounds he leaned back to admire his handy work. 

“Star, do you have any idea where they might’ve washed up?” she looked at him with desperation on her face, searching for anything that might tell her where their mechanics washed up to. 

“I don't, they could be on the other side of this island for all we know. But one thing I do know is that I'm going to find Tsubaki no matter what, and I will help you get Soul back don't you worry.” Suddenly they both heard a noise. Looking over they saw that it was the other pilot, Crona, finally starting to wake up. Maka got up to walk over to them and see if they were ok but Blackstar grabbed her hand. She turned around in irritation. 

“Star, what do you think you-” she broke off as he put a finger to his lips. 

“Something isn't right, look” he pointed over to the pilot where they were laying there whispering to themselves and giggling. Suddenly they started to pull themselves upright and turned to where Maka and Blackstar were standing. Taking a step toward them, they opened their mouth and with a slightly crazy smile said,

“My blood is black, you know.” and toppled over into the sand.


End file.
